


Hardships

by Kinai



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinai/pseuds/Kinai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of the history. Ranma is coming, but why isn't Soun happy about it? Please Read & Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
> \- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.  
> \- I have to thank Matthew Sicherman for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.  
> \- Please Read & Review. I like to know your opinion about my stories and what things I can improve.  
> \- I'm searching for an artist that could draw illustrations of my fics. If anybody is interested, please send me an email. Thanks.

Soun finished reading the letter and, for a little moment, he remained thinking in silence.

The letter had reminded him of an old promise, a pact to unite his house with the Saotome's. That had been during many years his greater illusion. Before he would have cried of happiness knowing that the Saotome came to their house, but no longer. The circumstances had changed.

Soun sighed and rose to tell the news to his daughters.

'No. I can't tell it to Akane.' Soun pondered. 'It will be better that I only tell the truth to Kasumi and Nabiki.'

After Soun made his decision he went to pick his daughters up. First he went to Nabiki's room, but he stopped just in front of the door. His glance turned towards Akane's room and he sighed, saddened. Afterwards he knocked softly Nabiki's door, before opening it carefully so as not to make noise.

Nabiki was lying on the bed listening to music with earpieces, because of them she didn't hear his father call. This one approached and touched her softly in her shoulder. Nabiki turned around and took off her earpieces on seeing her father.

"Nabiki, I would like to speak with you and Kasumi in the living-room. It is important."

"Ok, dad. I will tell her right now."

Soun smiled with gratitude, but just when he turned to leave Nabiki asked him.

"Must I tell it to Akane too?"

Soun answered with a shake of his head.

"No. This night she hasn't been able to rest much; now that finally she has been able to fall asleep, we must let her rest."

"Ok."

Soun returned to the living room to await his daughters. He sat next to the table and stayed there observing the sky by the opened door of the garden.

Although the day had dawned sunny, little by little it had been covered with clouds and at this moment a light rain fell.

'It seems so appropriate.' Soun thought 'I want to cry too.'

The noise of steps returned him to the reality. When he turned around he saw his two older daughters came in and sat down at the other side of the table facing him. During a second Soun observed them in silence.

Nabiki wore a t-shirt and jeans cut over the knee. Unlike her sister, Kasumi wore an elegant white dress.

'It looks that she has a date with Tofu tonight.' Soun thought proudly. 'He is a good young man. Of course, otherwise I wouldn't allow him date my daughter, and after that happened to Akane, who could reproach me?'

Nabiki's rasp cut Soun's train of thought.

'How she's changed! Before she didn't show openly her feelings, however now... And how much did I change?'

He left his thoughts and spoke to his daughters.

"An old friend is going to visit us with his son."

This surprised Kasumi and Nabiki, but Soun continued before that they could make any comment.

"They will probably arrive this afternoon. The boy's about your ages."

"Father! I don't think it is prudent…" Kasumi started, but seeing that Soun raised his hand, she shut up and let him continue.

"The reason of their visit is fulfil an old promise to join the schools; Therefore one of you is due to marry his son."

Soun hadn't finished pronouncing those words when Nabiki and Kasumi began to protest simultaneously.

"How did it come to you?" "I didn't think that it is a good idea." "After everything that happened!" "Akane hasn't recovered completely yet." "It is a complete stupidity."

Soun sighed resigned.

'I knew that this was going to happen, but what could I do? If I hadn't warned them, it would be worse.'

He raised his hand again, requesting silence; and waited for his daughters to finish expressing their indignation.

The silence returned to the room after a few minutes, but the atmosphere had changed. The annoyance and the disapproval of his daughters were easily visible for Soun. And although it hurt him see the rejection of his daughters, he knew that they had all the right to be upset.

'I only wish that they will forgive me.'

He fixed his eyes on the table, unable to continue watching them to the eyes.

"I made that promise many years ago, when Kasumi was born. How could I know what was going to happen? If I had known…"

Soun, on the verge of tears, couldn't continue. He took out a handkerchief and dried his eyes.

"I only ask you that you help me." Soun told while he was doubling his handkerchief meticulously. "I don't wish for Akane to find out. When my friend arrives I will talk with him. I know that he will understand the situation without problems. Will you help me?" Soun said almost begging.

His daughters' attitude smoothed a little. Nabiki sighed.

"Ok father." She said while she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I hope that there aren't more surprises of this type."

"I promise you that there aren't any more." Soun said solemnly.

Then the bell of the house rang. Soun rose and said:

" Probably these are them. Go to receive them."

And, without confirming that his daughters followed him, he left the living room. Kasumi rose and shook the dress off, before following her father. Nabiki remained alone with her thoughts.

'I can't believe it! How could you be so stupid, father?' Nabiki breathed deeply trying to recover the calm. 'Calm down! He couldn't know what was going to happen. Now the important thing is receive them and explain the situation to them. I suppose that they will understand it, if no…'

Kasumi's shout of surprise was listened by the entire house. Nabiki stood up with a jump, and left running at the top speed that their feet allowed her. When she arrived at the hall she found out an unreal scene.

A panda, so high that it hadn't been able to pass through the front door without duck, was in the middle of the hall. The panda carried a young girl on one of its shoulders and held her with its claws. His father had adopted a defensive position in front of the panda to defend Kasumi, who was behind him, leaned against the wall not to impede the movements of her father.

Nabiki stopped, not knowing what do.

The young girl noted the commotion that their entrance had caused, turned on the shoulder of the Panda and shouted at it:

"Stupid! Can't you see that you are scaring them? Lower me!"

The panda, obediently, took delicately the girl with its claws and deposited her in front of Soun, who, surprised, only managed to ask:

"Who are you?"

The girl averted her eyes shyly before answering.

"I am Ranma Saotome."

Soun lowered his guard when heard the answer.

"Are you the son of Genma Saotome?"

Ranma agreed while she played with her pigtail.

"But it can't be" Soun exclaimed surprised. "Genma told me that Ranma was a boy and you are..."

The girl looked out of the corner of her eye to the panda, and sighed.

"I know that it is difficult to believe, but I can demonstrate that I say the truth. I only need a little hot water."

Nabiki snorted incredulously.

"Ok. Wait a moment." She said while went to the kitchen to fulfill the strange request.

A few minutes later, Nabiki returned with a glass of hot water, which she gave to the stranger girl. Without saying anything, she threw the water over her head. The result was immediate and surprising. The small, red-haired, girl transformed in a robust black haired young man.

The Tendos, witnesses of an impossible transformation, remained agape, while the panda remained calm in spite of the change of sex of its companion.

"As you can see, I am really a boy." Ranma announced unnecessarily.

"How have you done it?" Kasumi asked curious.

Ranma sighed before answering.

"Long history."

"And... and your father?" Soun asked uncertain, since he feared the answer.

By all answer Ranma threw the rest of the content of the glass to the panda that immediately transformed into a middle-aged man with glasses. He was barefoot, dressed with a gi and a bandana that hid his baldness.

"Soun! old friend! I am glad to see you." The man greeted him at the moment that the transformation was completed.

Soun, who had begun to doubt of his eyes, asked incredulous:

"Genma? But how is it possible?"

"It is an incredible history." Genma explained. "During our trip to China we found the cursed springs of Jyusenkio, and discovered that the legend was right."

"Because you didn't pay attention to the warnings of the guide." Ranma reprobated him harshly.

"Oh! What an ungrateful son!" Genma complained pained. "After all that I have done by him these years."

Ranma trembled unable to contain his rage.

"That you have done!" He shouted to his father. "Must I remind you of any of the things that you have done?"

Kasumi interposed herself between father and son before the situation got worse, and addressed Ranma.

"In any case you return to being a boy with hot water, right?"

The sweet tone of Kasumi cooled the rage of Ranma that only could agree.

"Then you needn't to worry." She continued without giving him an opportunity to talk back. "You practice martial arts, right? Come, I will show you our dojo."

Before Ranma could react Kasumi grabbed his hand and took him out. Genma smiled, feeling he was the winner by abandonment, when the door of the garden closed after them. Nabiki realized his attitude which didn't improve her first impression of Genma.

Soun cleared his throat to attract the attention of Genma.

"Well, now that we've met again, I think that it would be a good moment to celebrate it and speak." Soun emphasized the last word, but Genma didn't realize it.

"Good! It is a long time since we went out to drink together." Genma exclaimed with joy.

Genma left his backpack on the ground without any doubt, and turned towards Soun.

"I am ready." Genma told him. "When you want, we can go out."

Soun smiled at seeing that his old friend had not changed in all these years. He went towards Genma, passed an arm by his shoulders, and they left towards the nearest bar.

Remaining alone, Nabiki took the backpack that Genma had left very carefreely in the middle of the hall, and, with a big effort, dragged it into the kitchen. There she left the bag leaning against the kitchen's wall. Taking advantage of the fact she was already there, Nabiki went to the refrigerator to get a soft drink. While she drank it, she observed a sheet hung on the door of the refrigerator. That she saw didn't improve her state of mind.

"Shit! Why do I have such as bad luck?" Nabiki protested, but she didn't receive an answer from the empty kitchen.

* * *

 

Akane descended the stairs with clumsy steps while passing her hand by her eyes. She had just awoke a short time ago, the necessary to take a change and leave his room quietly, and she still was half asleep.

When she arrived at the ground floor, she heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she leaned out there with curiosity.

The cause of the noise was her sister Nabiki who, on all fours and with half of her body inside a closet, tried to take out a great pot. Almost all the collection of frying pans and pots of the Tendo were around her.

"Nabiki! What are you doing?" Akane asked surprised.

Surprised Nabiki raised her head, striking herself with the ceiling of the closet.

"Damn!" Nabiki cursed while Akane put a hand over her mouth to disguise her smile.

Nabiki stood up slowly while caressing the sore part.

"What what am I doing? I am making the supper!" Nabiki explained bitterly. "And with my luck it is just my turn when guests arrive."

"Guests?"

"They are an old friend of dad and his son."

Akane's expression darkened at hearing this. Nabiki noticed the change of humor of her little sister and, trying to play down the news, she added:

"Don't worry! They are strange but inoffensive."

A shy smile returned to Akane's face.

"Well! Don't worry! When I finish bathing, I will come to help you." Akane offered.

"That would be a great aid, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Akane continued her way towards the bath and Nabiki looked through the drawers of the kitchen.

"And now, where is the book of recipes?"

* * *

 

A few minutes later Kasumi entered by the door of the garden, while Nabiki was looking at an old recipe notebook. All the things needed to make the supper were ready around her. At seeing this Kasumi asked.

"Isn't it too soon to prepare the supper?"

Nabiki looked up of the book of recipes surprised.

"Eh?"

Kasumi smiled to catch her sister unaware and, repeated the question to her kindly.

"Isn't it a little soon to make the supper?"

"I don't know, I have never cooked for so many. What have I done to deserve this?" Nabiki complained while she closed the book.

"If you have a few hours I can tell you." Kasumi joked.

Nabiki stuck her tongue out as her only answer, and began to prepare the supper. Kasumi smiled at Nabiki's buffoonery.

'Look at her! That was so uncharacteristic of her before, that I can't believe it yet. The scheming Nabiki, so worried by the appearances and making money, that she didn't have interest in the housework.' The smile of Kasumi vanished when she remembered the cause of all these changes. 'Was so much suffering necessary?' Kasumi shook her head to remove those thoughts from her mind.

"By the way Where is Ranma?" Nabiki asked while washed vegetables for the supper.

"After he showed me some of his techniques, he asked me if he could take a bath. I said that there wasn't any problem and..." Kasumi shut up at seeing Nabiki's reaction. She had stopped to prepare the supper and watched her surprised.

"Is Ranma in the bathroom?" Nabiki asked her with nervousness.

"Yes, Why?"

"Akane too."

* * *

 

Ranma left the washbasin on the floor of the furo, while the water dragged the rest of the soap of his body. After he finished washing, he went to the bathtub to relax in the hot water. A luxury that he hadn't been able to enjoy since a long time ago.

Slowly he entered in the bathtub and let the heat ascended by his tired muscles. He was going to submerge in the hot water when he heard as the door was opened and, unconsciously, turned around to watch.

A girl, near his age, was in the door of the furo. One of her hands leaned on the door, while the other, crossed in front of her chest, held a towel that covered her crotch. That was her only cloth. Her short black hair framed a beautiful face, where precious brown eyes stood out. She was smaller than Ranma, but her body was well proportionate. Her well-rounded breasts, proof that she wasn't a child any more, hung like forbidden fruits. The rest of her body was suggestive curves before which Ranma's body reacted of a natural way.

Akane was too surprised to move. Her mind, a collection of confused thoughts, wasn't able to react. Nevertheless their eyes began to descend by the manly body; and, while a mixture of morbid fascination and fear shook her body, detected her enemy. It was half asleep still, but in the presence of its prey, it stretched. Immediately it began to get its strength back until it straightened up ready, a promise of stole pleasure and pain.

Ranma couldn't avoid blushing when he found out what the young girl was staring.

Akane gave one step back striking herself with the sink. She didn't dare to turn around reason why she began to feel her way.

When she found out her error, it was too late. The towel had fallen to the ground and her treasure was visible. Her enemy also had seen it. Its viscous saliva suppurated by its poisonous mouth with desire.

Akane, terrified, tried to flee, stumbled and fell to the ground. She was able to crawl behind the toilet where she remained whimpering and curled up.

Ranma was paralyzed, too much surprised to make other thing that observe astonished.

The door was opened violently allowing a scared Kasumi enter the bath. She found Akane immediately and, crouching down at her side, she tried to calm her.

Nabiki came in afterwards and, seeing that Kasumi already took care of Akane, she went to the furo. Without crossing the door she looked at Ranma's eyes and ordered him not to go out until she said so. Then she closed the door violently. For a few instants Ranma observed the closed door, blinked and submerged in the bathtub.

* * *

 

Akane had a lost look and didn't notice the presence of Kasumi at her side.

"Look at me, Akane." Kasumi requested in an attempt to attract her attention.

At seeing that she didn't react, Kasumi placed her fingers underneath Akane's chin and, smoothly, helped her to turn the head. When their eyes met, Akane finally recognized her. Kasumi, without turning aside her gaze even a moment, began to speak her reassuring.

"Nobody is going to hurt you. Do you hear me, Akane? You haven't to be scared because nobody is going to hurt you."

Akane slowly stopped trembling and nodded. Nabiki leaned in the door of the furo and observed in silence as Kasumi was able to tranquilize Akane only with her voice and her words, without daring to take part by fear for breaking the reassuring influence of Kasumi. She smiled at seeing that her sister got over her catatonic condition, anyway she continued talking to Akane with the same tone of voice.

"It only has been an accident. Do you understand? It was only an accident. He is a friend and he isn't going to hurt you."

"It only has been an accident." Akane repeated trying to convince herself.

"Exactly. Nobody goes to hurt you. Moreover we always will be here so that nothing happens to you."

Akane began to cry alleviated. The crisis already had passed. Kasumi hugged her and let her sister wash away her pain with her tears. Meanwhile Nabiki meditated about what happened.

'This is exactly that I feared would happen! Damn your promises, father! They only bring us more pain. Although I can't blame anybody, especially Ranma; surely now he is asking himself what has happened and blaming himself for that reason. Ok! As soon as he finishes bathing I will speak with him.'

At this moment began to hear a weeping coming from the upper floor.

"It seems that Shinji has awaked." Kasumi commented.

Akane moved apart from her sister's hug and dried her tears.

"He must be hungry." Akane indicated while she began to dress.

Kasumi, still knelt, watched her sister and asked her worried.

"Are you sure that you are well?"

"Yes, I am ok." Akane answered evasively because she knew that it wasn't true.

Kasumi knew that Akane hadn't been totally sincere but she didn't say anything. Once dressed Akane washed her face to clean the rest of tears; and after she dried herself, turn towards her sisters.

"Thank you very much, and sorry to worry both of you."

"What are older sisters for?" Nabiki commented, smiling at Akane.

"Do you want help me, Kasumi?" Akane offered to her older sister.

"It will be a pleasure." Kasumi answered with a smile.

"Do you want to come, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"No, I have to do other things."

"Ok."

Akane didn't insist because she feared that the answer reopened still fresh wounds. After saying goodbye, Akane and Kasumi left the bath. Once alone, Nabiki turned her head and stayed observing the door that separated her of the furo.

"Ranma when you are ready you can come out. I will wait for you in the corridor, so don't be long."

After saying so, she left the bath and closed the door at her back.

Ranma left the furo quickly, since he understood that it wasn't the moment to relax with a long hot bath.

His hands took his clothes absent-mindedly and put them on clumsily while his mind still tried to understand that had happened.

'Who was that girl? The other sister whom Kasumi told me? Probably. But why was she so scared? I understand that she was surprised! Damn it! I was surprised too! And that wasn't the first time that I saw the body of a naked girl Perhaps she feared me because of the curse. Does she think that I am strange?'

These thoughts saddened Ranma's mood. He watched himself in the mirror trying to see the monster that had scared her, but there was only an adolescent of sad face. Knowing that he wasn't going to find any answers, Ranma went out to the corridor. Nabiki was waiting him there, leaned against the wall.

"At last!" Nabiki complained although Ranma hadn't be long. "Come with me to my room. I will explain everything to you there with tranquility."

Nabiki began to walk, followed by a crestfallen Ranma. Something attracted the attention of Ranma when they passed besides the opened doors of the living room, who raised his head to watch.

Akane, calmer, was seated next to the table with a baby in her arms. Her blouse was opened and with her left hand she approached her breast so that he could feed. You could see the pride that she felt reflected in her face. Beside her, Kasumi observed the scene smiling. Upon the table there were countless articles that Ranma didn't know.

Before that Ranma could say anything, Nabiki grabbed his arm and whispered to his ear:

"Come on!"

Ranma nodded, looked at the scene one last time and followed Nabiki. For a few moments neither spoke but when they started to climb the stairs, Ranma asked with curiosity.

"Who is that boy?"

"He is Akane's son." Nabiki answered with tired voice.

"Her son! How can it be? But she is too young..." Ranma's surprise could be heard clearly in his voice.

'Yes.' Nabiki thought saddened. 'She is too young. She mustn't be a mother yet.'

Ranma continued asking innocently without realizing the mood of Nabiki.

"And who is the father? Doesn't he live with you?"

Nabiki, who had arrived at her room, opened the door suddenly with so much force that it bounce against the wall.

"Ranma! Akane was raped a little over a year ago."

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to the Reviews:


	2. Bitter Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to avoid more 'accidents', Nabiki decides to tell to her guest Akane's dramatic history. Please Read & Review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
> \- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.  
> \- I have to thank HitokiriHERO & Loverly Light for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.  
> \- Please Read & Review. I like to know your opinion about my stories and what things I can improve.  
> \- I'm searching for an artist that could draw illustrations of my fics. If anybody is interested, please send me an email. Thanks.

Nabiki entered her room and started to pick up some magazines scattered over the bed, while Ranma remained stunned at the door trying to assimilate what he had just heard.

“Raped? By whom? Why?” He stuttered surprised.

Pretending not to pay attention, his hostess continued with her task. Once the bed was cleaned out, she turned to face him and with a slightly annoyed tone, asked.

"Would you please come in and close the door?"

The young Saotome apologized clumsily before following Nabiki’s instructions, who took the opportunity to sit down in the room’s only chair to try to arrange her thoughts.

After entering the room, Ranma stood in the centre of the room without knowing what to do.

“Sit down!"

The young man turned around, startled by the tone of the order, which seemed almost like a shout. He met with the girl that, without moving, pointed to the bed with her right hand.

‘Calm down!’ she berated to herself. ‘It isn’t the poor guy’s fault and you’re shouting at him as if it were. What happened to the “ice queen”?’ On remembering her old nickname, an ironic smile appeared on her face. ‘Dead and buried, thanks. But it’s true that I have to calm down.’

After executing several deep breathes, she recovered the control of her emotions. Now being calmer, she turned towards her guest, who finally had sat down on the bed and watched the room unworried.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized with a tone of voice so low that he could understand it; however it was enough to attract his attention again.

“Did you say something?”

“I’m sorry.” She repeated louder with great effort. “I shouldn’t have shouted at you.”

Her guest waved the matter away with a slight movement of his hand.

“Nah! Don’t worry! I understand that you were angry because of what happened in the furo. At any rate, your sister could have asked…”

The expression of Nabiki’s face told Ranma that it was better to close his mouth and not end the phrase. Surprisingly, Nabiki finished the sentence for him.

“…or you could have put the busy sign on the door, or Kasumi or I could have checked if the furo was really free...” She let a sigh out before continuing. “This doesn’t matter anymore. What’s done is done.”

After the mutual reproaches, the silence took hold of the bedroom.

The young man was very uncomfortable with the situation; he knew that he had put his foot in his mouth, but he was thinking whether to apologize or keep quiet. Meanwhile his speaker turned towards the writing desk to avoid having to look at him, while trying find a way to tell her guest something that she wanted to forget.

Finally she broke the silence.

“I want that to be clear that I am not telling you this by whim, or so you could feel sorry for my sister.” she warned him. “I’m only telling you this so you don’t hurt her again.”

Ranma gave his consent nodding vigorously with the head.

Once this point has been clarified, Nabiki sighed and started her story.

“Everything began two years ago; no, less, a year and a half ago. Back then our life was very different. We were very different!”

“My father had been an emotional wreck since the death of my mother. One minute he was crying, the next, he was smiling with joy, though most of the time he simply ignored everything that happened around him.”

“Kasumi had taken the role of the mother, and took care of the house and us as best as possible. Even with a smile on her face.”

‘A smile behind which she hid her dreams and aspirations,’ she admitted to herself, while her face saddened when decorated with the memories.

“I was obsessed with the money and labeled everything according to the profits that it could give me.” She couldn’t avoid a sardonic laugh before adding. “I was so stupid!”

The young Tendo remained silent for a few seconds while she energetically shook her head, perhaps to reject her past actions or perhaps to drive the thought from her mind.

Her guest didn’t add anything, because he didn’t know what to say.

“And finally Akane, your typical tomboy.” A slight twisted smile lit Nabiki’s face. “Although normally she was very kind with everybody, she was very proud and had a quick temper.” Her smile disappeared and was replaced by an expression full of sadness. “Anyway she was the more normal one in our dysfunctional family.”

“Dis...What?” Ranma asked, not because he hadn’t understood the word, but because he didn’t know its meaning.

“It doesn’t matter.” She assured before returning to focus in her history. “Everything started a day of spring vacation that Akane had gone to skate with her friends. It was the first time that she went, so she was very excited. She always has enjoyed the sports, except swimming. Inside the water she is a perfect hammer. It didn’t matter what she did, she always sank.”

The young man thought he saw a fleeting smile on her face; but it disappeared just as quickly, leaving him doubting if he’d really seen it at all. He hadn’t a lot of time to think about it, though, before her hostess continued with her story.

“I still remember when I met Akane and her friends.”

* * *

The day had been sunny with a few clouds and a pleasant temperature. This had favored the residents of Nerima as they went out to enjoy the good weather.

Despite being the end of the day, the commercial district was still packed with people. However, this caused no concern to Nabiki, who moved among the crowds like a fish swimming in a stream.

The young Tendo had had an enjoyable a fantastic afternoon. She had met with friends to go shopping and had ended taking something in a trendy cafeteria while they observed the hunks. After two hours of gossiping and some good views, they had considered the day over. Nabiki had said goodbye to her friends and had decided to have a last look at the shops.

She was looking at a beautiful dress displayed in a shop window, thinking where she could get the money to purchase it, when she heard a familiar voice shouted infuriated.

“I’ll show that idiot! I’m going to beat him to pulp!”

Nabiki raised her eyes to confirm that, as she had assumed, the one shouting was her sister. She stormed down the street furiously, followed by her two friends: Yuka and Sayuri.

“And who is the poor fool, dear sister?” Nabiki asked with a mocking tone as she appeared in front of the group.

Akane, on seeing her, stopped dead and fixed her sister with a furious gaze, who put up with it with a smile.

“I warned you that I’m not in the mood for your jokes.”

“I already assumed this when I heard your shouts; in fact, myself and everybody in the street.” After a short pause Nabiki added. “Well?”

“Well what?” Her sister asked annoyed.

“What happened?”

The only thing that her insistency achieved was that her younger sister let out an irate snort and continued on her way, followed by her two friends. However Nabiki didn’t give in.

‘If you think that you can escape from me, lil sis, you are very wrong. After all we live in the same house.’

And, with a mischievous smile, she joined her sister’s group.

They didn’t take long to leave the commercial district to go deep into less crowded streets until finally arriving to a half-empty residential street. At this moment, and taking advantage that there weren’t people near, Nabiki launched a question quietly to Akane’s friends.

“What happened?”

They looked at each other discussing in silence whether they should tell what happened to the sister of their friend. Finally Yuka, the girl with a long light brown hair, shrugged her shoulders and, while they continued walking, she turned towards Nabiki and began to explain what had happened.

“Sayuri and I were teaching Akane to ice-skate when a boy clashed with us by accident.”

“I continue saying that he did it on purpose.” Sayuri commented.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Yuka answered before turning again towards Nabiki. “The thing is that we lost our balance. We could, more or less, stand on. Akane said no. When we saw her on the ground, an older guy…”

“Drop-dead gorgeous.” Her friend intervened, earning an elbow.

“...held her by her hip preventing her fall.”

“And then?” Nabiki asked with curiosity, feeling that they had reached the interesting part.

* * *

Surprised to not end up in the ice, Akane opened her eyes and found herself a few centimetres from the face of her saviour; he turned out to be a good-looking young man with black hair and blue eyes, slightly older than her.

Upon seeing her lose her balance, he held her by her hip with great skill and gentleness as he stood there, staring at her.

After the first moment of disorientation, Akane realized that she was in the arms of a stranger, and tried to move away of her saviour as quickly as possible without being bad-mannered.

“Thanks for catching me, but I already can on my own.” She commented while gently trying to released herself from his hip.

“Don’t you think that I deserve anything more than the thanks?” He asked her with a smile.

This took her completely by surprise for a second.

He took advantage of the moment of his weakened prey to put his arm around her waist and bend her body slightly backwards.

“I think that a kiss would be the most suitable in these circumstances,” her saviour suggested seductively.

Akane didn’t manage to react. The situation was so surrealistic that a part of her still doubted that it really was happening.

Yuka and Sayuri, without knowing what to do, observed with a mix of horror and surprise how the lips of the young play-boy approached closer and closer to her friend’s.

The distance had already been reduced to half when his breath, which stank of mint, returned her to the reality. Without losing a second, she interposed her hands between both of them and pushed him backwards. However, that wasn’t enough to make him release her.

“I am grateful that you caught me, but I’m not going to kiss you because of this.” And, raising her voice, she added, “So, let me go right away!”

Akane’s tone of voice started to attract the rest of skaters, who slowly surrounded the pair with curiosity. However, since they didn’t know what happened, nobody tried to interfere with the discussion.

Suddenly the young man took hold of her arms with his free hand and moved them out of his way.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” her captor insisted, at the same time that he lent over her again.

Akane helplessly watched how the young man was about to steal her first kiss. Without being able to use the force needed to escape from his clutches, she backed her body back as far she could, but it wasn’t enough. Only a couple of centimetres separated their lips when the only skate that kept her balanced on the ice slipped, launching her leg upwards and throwing both of them off balance. The young man reacted quickly and separated slightly the legs to keep standing.

Then she acted.

She inserted her right leg between her captor legs, bent it, and, with the rage roused by feeling defenseless, launched it upwards, crushing his genitals against the pelvis.

The young man’s scream resonated in the building, winning him commiseration looks.

Weakened by the attack, he released his prey, whom fell heavily over the ice causing a dull thud, before he himself fell down, curled up on the floor when his knees lost the strength to support him.

Despite her whole body aching due to the fall, Akane was the first to try to rise, only to realize that her legs were under the winded figure of the young man. She took her right leg out and, none too gently, pushed him away with the blade of her skate. Having been freed, she stood up again with the help of her friends, who, finally, had approached to help her.

“Are you alright?” Yuka asked.

“Yes, don’t worry,” said Akane, assuring her with a smile. “Though tomorrow, I’ll probably be covered in bruises.”

“Don’t know about you girls,” said Sayuri, taking part, “but I don’t feel like skating anymore.”

Yuka agreed completely.

“Of course! You can always rely on a jerk to ruin your evening. Come on! We can forget this hard time with an ice cream.” And taking Akane’s hand, she led her off the rink. Akane gave her friends a silent thanks for her their understanding.

With the show finished, the spectators began to disperse, leaving the way clear to the trio of friends.

Everybody seemed to have forgotten the cause of the commotion. Said cause of said commotion began to recover slowly. With great difficulty he stood up, supporting himself more with his willpower than his knees. Unable to take a step, he turned towards his retreating prey.

“Wait!” he shouted at her.

Akane immediately recognized the voice of the predator and, in spite of have a foot already out of the rink, stopped. He smiled when he got his prey’s attention again.

“Well, I have to admit that you know defend yourself.”

His voice sounded mocking in Akane’s ears, which started to tremble with restrained rage. Sayuri, who was at her side, tried to calm her friend down.

“Come on Akane! Forget him! He is only an idiot!” she whispered to her friend. However, this did nothing to calm her down.

“I would like to know how much you trust you place in your skills,” he continued.

Akane didn’t tolerate it any longer. Not only he had embarrassed her in front of everybody by almost stealing her first kiss, but, furthermore, he made fun of her skills as a martial artist; someone like him, for her, was only a pervert without honor.

She turned, extremely angry, and confronted him.

“Enough to humiliate someone like you!”

“Then, you don’t mind to defend your lips in a duel, do you?”

Without stop to think about the possible consequences, she answered immediately.

“Ok!”

“Akane, no!” Yuka exclaimed trying to stop her friend, but it was too late.

Her friend looked at her surprised.

“What happened?”

“I just realized that he is Mikado Sanzenin, Kolkhoz High’s champion of martial arts skating.”

“Exactly!” he confirmed at the same time that, standing as erect as his aching body would allow; he ran a hand by his well groomed hair in an effort to look elegant. However, his clothes, which were dirty and wet for having remained in contact for too long with the ice, and the mark that the skate had left on his face, turned his pose into a little more than a parody.

* * *

Nabiki interrupted the narration with a guffaw and, addressing to her sister, she said:

“I hope that he’s really handsome, lil sis, because I think that you’ll have to give him your first kiss.”

Akane, who in spite of not taking part in the conversation and having not missed a word of it, turned to look at her with a devious smile.

“I think that you forget something, dear sis.”

* * *

Her friends looked at Akane worried because they knew that it was impossible that a beginner could beat the champion in his field.

“It is already too late to back out,” Sanzenin announced, smiling. “Your friend has agreed to the challenge. It will be here, in one week’s time, where I will win her lips.”

“No!” Akane exclaimed. “You challenged me, so I’ll be the one to decide how, when and where.” The emphasis that she used to accentuate the pronouns silenced any discussion about who have the right to choose the conditions of the duel.

The effect of this declaration was such that, for a moment, the entire rink paid attention to her next words. However, she didn’t seem to realize what she was getting into.

“The duel will be next Saturday, at five p.m. in the Tendo Dojo.”

That said, she turned around and went to the changing room, followed by her friends.

* * *

“What a surprise! It seems that, for once, you’ve thought before act,” Nabiki acknowledged.

The smile on her sister’s face grew upon hearing the flattery. However, she did so without realizing the implied insult in it.

“But I think that your plan has a failure.”

“Oh, really? Which?” Akane spat out with arms akimbo.

“I suppose that if the duel is in our Dojo, the referee will be dad.”

“And?” The voice of her younger sister didn’t sound very sure, because she started to see what could be the possible error.

“Do you think that dad will allow that you confront a stranger in a duel?”

The question remained floating in the air without get an answer.

Akane lowered her head and sighed, resigned.

She, better than anyone, knew how protective that her father could be towards his daughters. When he learned about the duel, the most likely course of action he would take is that he would forbid her to fight, or worse, that he would want to fight instead of her. The thought made her blush from the shame. Luckily for her, the shadows that were made because of the streetlights, the night sky and having the head lowered, joined forces to hide it.

Before her sister could say anything, Nabiki continued.

“And, even if he allowed it, Sanzenin always could invalidate it by saying that the referee wasn’t impartial.”

Akane raised her face and looked directly at Nabiki.

“I couldn’t care less,” she said with a haughty voice. “I’ll beat him as often as necessary!”

“But this way, you’ll never manage to get rid of him.”

Yuka and Sayuri, who observed the conversation in silence, realized that the fire of their friend’s rage had been defeated by the cold logic of her sister.

Her next words meant her surrender.

“Then, what do you suggest to do?”

“Don’t worry,” her sister answered with a smile. “I have an idea. We’ll hold the duel at my high school and I’ll ask to the captain of the Kendo team to be the referee.”

“OK.”

Yuka, who wasn’t as sure, expressed her doubts loudly.

“Nabiki, are you sure that they will give permission? After all, it is your first year in Furinkan High.”

“Trust me,” she said, accompanied with a smile of supreme confidence. “Furthermore, we even can give them a percentage from the tickets.”

Yuka and Sayuri looked at each other in surprise when confronted with this suggestion.

“Don’t even think about it!” Akane warned, annoyed.

In that instant, Nabiki was about to reply, but seeing how her were sister’s arms folded, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to change her mind.

“All right,” she agreed resignedly and, with a great, theatrical sigh, added, “though, it’s a pity.”

Before the young martial artist had the opportunity to reproach this last comment, she raised both arms in a reassuring gesture.

“Don’t worry! I understand. No tickets.”

Although her younger sister didn’t seem very convinced by her words, Nabiki considered this the end of the conversation. After quickly saying goodbye to Yuka and Sayuri, she started to walk towards the Dojo.

When she passed Akane, she raised her right hand in a farewell gesture.

“I’ll see you at home, sis.”

The person in question didn’t answer, but she did quietly observe with her arms folded, looking at the retreating figure of her sister.

As she moved away, her expression changed from anger to calm.

For once she had managed to win an argument with her sister. With said victory, Akane hadn’t a reason to continue irritated.

When Nabiki disappeared around the corner, Akane turned towards her friends, happy for the first time since the incident.

* * *

“I perfectly remember the satisfaction when I came back home. I knew Akane well enough to know that she would be congratulating herself because she had managed to persuade me. Naive! I never intended to sell tickets!”

Nabiki turned slightly towards Ranma and commented to him in a didactic tone of voice.

“Did you think there was enough people to be interested to see this duel and pay for it? No. Betting, however, is a very different story. Very few people would miss a chance to earn easy money, and a duel between the famous and undefeated champion of martial arts skating versus the extremely young heiress of an obscure and little know martial art is one of them. Only took a couple of rumors to persuade the undecided.”

At the moment that Nabiki finished the explanation, Ranma noticed a shine on her eyes that surprised him. However, before he could ask what the meaning of this was, his hostess started speaking again.

The mix of rage and bitterness in her voice surprised Ranma, especially when the target was Nabiki herself.

“I thought that I was really clever, so goddamn smart. Smart enough to take advantage of my sister’s impulsivity and, at the same time, so selfish as to not worry about what could happen.” An ironic smile appeared in Nabiki’s lips. “I could say that I wasn’t worried because I knew that she was going to win, but I would only be lying to myself.”

Suddenly Nabiki turned towards Ranma and yelled at him, “Do you know how much I won this damn day? Do you?”

Ranma, completely taken by surprise by Nabiki’s outburst, was only able to shake his head.

“16,550 yen. 16,550 fucking yen.”

And, unable to bear the pressure anymore, the young woman rested her arms on the table and burst into tears.

Ranma didn’t know, but the fact was that Nabiki felt responsible for Akane’s rape. This was very likely due to her bad conscience for all the times that she had taken advantage of her sister. But she didn’t tell to anybody because she feared the possibility of being hated. The feelings of guilt, to that day, continued torment her. That is, until that very moment when, unconsciously, she had told everything to someone that she had met just a few hours ago.

After her confession, her tears served as both, at least to her, her penance and absolution.

Ranma, for his part, didn’t know what to do. Throughout his life had been trained to react quickly under any situation. However he was paralyzed when he saw Nabiki cry.

After a few moments of indecision, he raised his arm shyly to touch her and ask if she was alright but it didn’t work. For a moment it remained half stretched, until feeling that he was making a fool of himself and lowered it again.

Totally powerless, Ranma could only sit there, watching her as the minutes pass by.

After the agonizing silence punctuated by only Nabiki, her crying was transformed in a faltering sob as she ran out of rage and strength. He took this moment to try and change the topic.

“How was the fight?”

The young woman raised her head in surprised and looked at him. Her eyes and face were red from crying, the streams of tears flowing down her face.

Before answering, she looked away from his inquisitive, grayish-blue eyes and wiped away the last tears with her hand.

“I don’t know.”

Ranma’s surprised expression couldn’t hide his light disappointment.

“Oh! I thought that you had gone to see...”

“Yes!” She cut him off quite abruptly. “But, I was more concerned with estimating my possible profits than with the combat.” Her voice had lost almost all its rage, leaving in its place a trace of tiredness and sadness.

She placed her hands on the table and remained staring at the wall in front of her. After a moment of silence she added, “Nevertheless, I remember perfectly what happened after it.”

* * *

The fight had ended a long time ago and most of the people had already left the area when Nabiki finished her work as bookmaker. She went towards the changing rooms, grinning from ear to ear whilst counting her profit.

Whilst she did say that she had gone to support Akane, the truth was that she had only paid attention to the fight when the referee proclaimed her sister as winner; she spent the rest of the time noting down names and figures. However, she spared no thought about it since she didn’t think that her sister had realized if she was cheering up or not. The important thing was that everything had turned out just as her plans had dictated and now she had the necessary funds for the dress.

When she arrived outside the changing room’s door, she spared a moment to put the money in her pocket. Satisfied, she got ready to open the door when she heard a male voice.

“It’s a pity that you took as little time as you had taken to have a shower; I would have preferred to see you naked.”

If Nabiki had any doubt about who could be talking, her sister’s voice trampled it.

“Sanzenin! What are you doing here? You had promised to leave me alone if I won you!”

Her tone, annoyed and slightly surprised, contrasted the mocking tone of her adversary.

“When did I say that? Remember it well! The challenge was for your lips only. Nothing else!”

“You…you…” was the only that Akane managed to articulate. Her indignation made her choke on her words.

Behind the door, her sister had lost her smile, and the satisfaction that she felt earlier was being replaced by irritation.

Her change of mood wasn’t as a result of any feeling of guilt for not having confirmed the terms of combat. She had only volunteered to agree the time and the place of the duel; it was never her intention to have fallen victim to such a crude trap. Her annoyance came from her pride as a manipulator, pride that had been hurt by the words of a teenage Don Juan. If she was as clever as she had boasted, she would have seen his scheme from a mile away. However, this hadn’t been the case.

Lost in these thoughts, Nabiki almost missed Akane’s words, who, after giving free rein to her outrage, allowed to her pride to talk.

“It doesn’t matter! I’ll beat you as often as necessary!”

Sanzenin didn’t seem to flinch, since he answered with the same mocking tone.

“Do you think that it will be as easy? Now you haven’t a referee to pull us apart.”

At this moment Nabiki opened the door and entered in the room, determined to give a surprise to the cocky young man.

“Perhaps I can take his place.”

“Nabiki!” her sister exclaimed, while the young man, surprised on hearing a new voice, turned towards the door.

To the young woman, one look was enough to get a clear idea of what had happened.

Akane, half-dressed and with the hair wet, was at the back of the room near the showers, while her opponent, fully clothed, was in the middle of the doorway, blocking her way. The narrowness of the room limited her sister’s options. If Akane made a break for the only exit and if he managed to catch her, he only needed his strength and weight to immobilize her on the ground. Nabiki understood that both contenders knew it and that this was the cause of the stalemate. The young predator waited for the attack and his prey, caught in his path, hesitated like a deer caught in headlights.

Sanzenin, recovering from the surprise, regained his smile and insulting mocking tone.

“Look who’s here! If it isn’t the pimp sister! Did you come to watch the show?”

‘You’ve got another thing coming if you think that this is enough to make me lose my temper,’ the person in question thought, amused. ‘Moreover, don’t forget that two can play this game.’

Without moving from the door, Nabiki folded her arms and stared at the young man before answering him.

“Which one? The one with the vulgar, honourless playboy?” She asked before to add quietly, ‘or the one where the perverted man gets spanked (via wits) by yours truly?’

Her tone of voice, a mix of indifference and disdain, didn’t seem to affect the young man who answered proudly.

“Yes! Your sister surrenders to my charms; like the multiple young women that I have seduced before.”

Nabiki made no move to acknowledge what he said.

“I heard something about it. The truth is that I couldn’t imagine that there were so many desperate girls in Japan. Or are you counting the ones that you have forced against their will?”

A slight change in the smile of the young man confirmed that she had hit the nail on the head.

“You can laugh all you want. You’ll change your mind when you see your sister moaning with pleasure in my arms. And you’ll be the next.”

“I don’t think so.”

Annoyed by her tone of confidence, Sanzenin dropped his facade of the self-confident playboy, and sneered with a menacing tone.

“Oh? And what are you going to do to prevent it?”

Nabiki, feigning to be surprised by the question, placed her right hand over her breasts.

“Me?” She asked with her more innocent tone, before smiling mischievously. “Distract you.”

At that moment, the young predator, realizing his serious mistake when he stopped keeping an eye on his prey, tried to turn around as fast as possible, but it was too late.

Akane had taken advantage of his distraction to finish getting dressed quickly and was ready.

When he started to turn around, she threw her sports bag at him before charging at him. On seeing that something was approaching, he dodged it, instinctively pulling back. The bag missed, but fulfilled its purpose; Sanzenin, completely off balance, couldn’t avoid the next attack. She buried her knee deep into his abdomen, draining his lungs completely. Without air, the supposed hunter fell on his knees, gasping like a fish out of the water.

With her adversary on the floor, Akane didn’t lose any more time. She picked up her sports bag and quickly went to the door. Her sister, who waited for her there, moved away to allow her to leave. When she passed at her side, Akane simply told two words to her.

“Let’s go!”

As they were moving away, the enraged shouts of the frustrated hunter reached them.

“You fucking bitch! You’re gonna pay for this! I’m going to screw you, bitches! Just wait and see!”

* * *

“On the way to home I noted that Akane was slightly trembling. At that moment, I thought that happened because of her anger. I wonder if she could be trembling in fear.”

Ranma kept quiet. He, better than anybody else, knew the meaning of be afraid of something.

“It was three or four weeks before we heard from him again. Then, one night, Akane didn’t return in time to have dinner. I remembered that I was hungry and I made myself a mental note to give her a good scolding when she arrived. Then the phone rang...”

Nabiki had thought that she would be strong enough to tell what happened during this night, but her fortitude had cracks. The pain of that time reappeared in her faltering voice and wet eyes.

“They had found her in the park. They told us that we have to go and... When we saw her, she didn’t recognize us. She was lying with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling; completely oblivious to the world surrounding her.”

She tried to add something more, but she wasn’t able to.

“Was Sanzenin the culprit?” Ranma asked unconsciously.

On hearing this name Nabiki’s voice recovered part of its strength.

“Yes! It took us a lot of time to find out the culprits, and it took us even more time to obtain proof, but finally everything fit.”

Her voice oozed such hate that the young man felt a shiver on hearing it.

“Whatever his punishment may be, it couldn’t pay for the time that my sister was catatonic.”

Upon mentioning her sister, sadness flooded her voice again.

“You couldn’t know what it means to see your sister each day without being recognized by her. Lying there as a doll, unable to do anything by herself; isolated in her mind. Perhaps reliving again and again the hell she suffered.”

Her voice cracked and she wasn’t able to continue. The painful memories of these months were too fresh in her mind to recall them.

In any case, she only had one last thing to say.

“You understand it now, right?” she asked to her guest. “Akane has already suffered too much and I won’t allow that anybody hurt her again. Do you understand?”

Although he didn’t consider himself to be able to understand all her pain, Ranma nodded.

“Now, leave me alone, please,” she asked him with a quivering voice.

The young man stood up and crossed the room quietly. After a moment, the sound of the door closing quietly was heard.

Alone, she lost the little control that was left. The tears didn’t take long to appear again, relieving her anguish.

To Be Continued...


End file.
